katt_and_the_writersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Two
The piercing yellow eyes stared at her, then disappeared into the bushes. She ran after them, her breath leaving her. Her dress was becoming more ruined and torn every time she took a step, as it was catching on the thorns in the bushes as she ran alongside them. By the time the bushes ended, the shadow of the Creature Of Yellow Eyes was gone, and her dress was basically a tattered rag. She trudged slowly home, ashamed. Again she had fallen for that trick, that same, old trick. Those some angry, piercing, yellow eyes, though despite the sheltered twinkle they had, she thought she had seen a sparkle of warmth, too. She pushed the thought down, away, as she finally reached her home. She stared down at her muddy, ruined shoes as her mother sat her down on the floor. (Her mother didn’t want the dirt on her tattered dress to get on the couch.) “Christelle!” The mistress shrieked. Christelle lowered her head even farther after her mother had said that. “I told you not to go farther than that girl’s garden- Omarose, I believe?” Christelle nodded. Her mother continued, “Forget about going as far as the bushes that mark the end of town! If this goes on much longer, I’m going to have to buy you garbage bags to wear! We can’t keep buying you nice clothes that you’re just going to ruin again!” Christelle had a bit of defiance shining in her eyes, but it was mostly disappointment in herself. The playfulness that had glinted in her light, coffee brown eyes was gone now. However, she still couldn’t shake away the feeling that the Creature Of Yellow Eyes wasn’t a figment of her imagination, or a hallucination, despite what everyone told her. The rose’s petals slowly unfurled. The deep red of the rose made a bright contrast with the dark green of the leaves and stem. The small brunette girl looked around at her garden. She watched the rose uncurl. She glanced at the other flowers, the rolling bushes of yellow and purple. The apple tree standing in the corner, covering the place where the white wooden picket fence had rotted. The willow trees near to it, placed as to provide shade but not block sunlight from the plants. The daisies and dandelions and bright, green grass. The tulips and or orchids and lilacs. The small area blocked off by another white picket fence in the far left corner, dedicated to growing fruits and vegetables. The entrance, which was a white archway with overgrown vines entwined over the top and over the side. The white wooden benches with tables and white sun umbrellas hanging over them. The pile of blankets next to her apple tree so people could take them and sit down under the shade. The snow colored wood ladder leaned against the apple tree that was string with vines, placed so visitors could pick apples. She looked back at the crimson red rose. The only one in the entire garden. Her garden. Omarose’s garden. Omarose liked the ring of it, and she put up a white sign the next day. It read Omarose’s Incredible Garden, in cursive, with a pot of flowers set next to it. Omarose hoped the flowers would overgrow and strap the sign to the wooden picket fence it was leaned against. Category:People Category:Heartylover15’s Stories Category:Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Magic Category:Wips